Kang Min Hee (Miss $)
| birth_name = Kang Min-hee (강민희) | birth_date = | birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer | group_debut = September 26, 2012 | solo_debut = January 15, 2009 February 5, 2013 | years = 2006–present | height = 158cm | blood = B | agency = Brand New Music DSP Media | associated = Miss $ The Unit }} Kang Min Hee (강민희) is a South Korean singer under Brand New Music. She is a member of the duo Miss $. Career '2006–2012: Debut as Y' In 2006, she participated in the OST for the SBS drama Queen of the Game. In 2008, she won first place at a special audition and joined DSP Media as a trainee.Daily K Pop News: Pre-debut photo of KARA's Hara & Miss $'s Kang Min Hee revealed She later made her solo debut, under the stage name Y', on January 15, 2009 with the single "Love+Love, Love-Love".Bugs: 사랑에 사랑을... (Love+Love, Love-Love) '2012–present: Miss $, solo activities and ''The Unit Minhee joined Miss $ in 2012, having previously been featured in their first album ''S Class in 2009.Kpopstarz: Miss $, Member Change... Genius Girl Producer Kang Min Hee Enters She officially debuted in the group with their third digital single "Smoke Less" on September 26, 2012. She made her second solo debut under her real name on February 5, 2013 with the digital single "It's You". She made a solo comeback on October 22, 2014 with "Does He Talk About Me?" which featured San E. On July 22, 2015 she released her third single "Yahae", featuring Jimin of AOA. On January 20, 2017 she released "Her" followed by "Never Sent" on June 25 of the same year. In 2017, she also was a contestant on the idol rebooting show The Unit, where she was eliminated in episode 10, finishing in 34th place. On February 14, 2018 she released her sixth single titled "Toddle". Discography Digital single * "Love+Love, Love-Love" (2009) * "비가와요" (2009) * "All or Nothing" (2009) * "Love Expression" (2009) * "Heart Healing" (2009) * "It's You" (2013) * "Does He Talk About Me?" (2014) * "Yahae" (2015) * "Her" (2017) * "Never Sent" (2017) * "Toddle" (2018) * "Remember" (2018) * "Curse" (2019) * "Open Ending" (2019) Collaborations * "Call Me Noona" (2014) * "Play Me" (2015) * "Our Night is More Beautiful Than Your Day" (2016) * "Forever Summer" (2016) * "Already Christmas" (2016) Features * Canaan - "그녀가 결혼했다" (2009) * Namolla Family TKO - "아이처럼" (2009) * Canaan - "Luv Is Pain Part 1" (2009) * Canaan - "The End" (2009) * Verbal Jint - "Good Start" (2013) * 2LSON - "Stay With Me" (2015) * Rex.D - "Uncomfortable (2015) * CSP - "Huahin" (2016) * Kanto - "Oops!" (2016) * Yang Da Il - "In the Silence" (2016) * DJ IT - "Keep Going On" (2017) * Siyoon - "Between You and Me" (2018) * Kanto - "Startled" (2018) OSTs * "Queen of the Game OST" (2006) * "What's Wrong With Me?" (2014) Filmography Survival shows * The Unit (2017-2018) - contestant Gallery Kang Min Hee The Unit promo photo (1).png|''The Unit'' (1) Kang Min Hee The Unit promo photo (2).png|''The Unit'' (2) References Official links * Webpage * Facebook * Instagram * SoundCloud * Twitter Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Miss $ Category:The Unit Category:Kang Min Hee (Miss $)